


What's Going On?

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Current Events, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Morisco explains the Chapecoense tragedy to Isco Jr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O que acontece?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721427) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)



> Força Chapecoense.

Isco Jr. understood what a moment of silence was: All the players and referees stood in a circle, the spectators stood in the stands, and everyone silently thought about something sad, usually a death.  
Today, the young boy was in the stands with his Daddy for the Copa del Rey match in which his Papi was playing. He wasn't really listening to the announcer before the moment of silence, so he didn't know what he was supposed to be silently thinking about. Looking around, he saw Brazilian flags, so he decided to pray for Brazil. _Dear L-rd G-d, please comfort the people of Brazil and everyone else who's sad. Amen._

Later that night, he asked, "What was the moment of silence for?"  
His fathers shared a worried look before Papi spoke. "There was a plane that was taking a Brazilian team to the Copa Sudamericana, and it crashed. Most of the people died."  
"Oh." He wasn't sure how to feel. "Do they have other players for the Copa?"  
"Not many," explained Daddy. "It wasn't a very big club. It was in a small town. And they had just had a really good season."  
Now he knew how to feel. "That's so sad!" He cried, and his fathers knelt down to hug him and cry, too.  
"It's OK to be sad," said Papi. "But we keep playing in their memory."  
"They can watch from heaven," added Daddy. Both sounded lost in thought, as if they didn't understand it, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on my memories of the Sept. 11 attacks. I was eight years old at the time, so I don't remember a lot, but I do remember all the adults being stunned, even as they gave us relatively simple explanations.


End file.
